Godslayer
Details (recommended) |items = *Jelly (obtained during quest) *Spade *7 Fire runes *5 Air runes *1 Blood rune *60 Body runes *60 Mind runes *28 Chocolate cakes *Lit torch (tinderbox recommended to keep it lit) *500k coins |kills = *Ancient Spirit (level 120) *Terrova (level 87) *17x Rift beast (level 130) *Zamorakian Captain (106) *6x Zamorakian Pirate (23) *Rrustyl Snarh (590) }} Walkthrough Talk to David of Lassar in Contego. He will tell you he doesn't have time to talk, ask if you can help and he will tell you that the fate of the world depends on this quest, and that to help, you must be able to handle it, if you have 300 quest points he will let you help him. David of Lassar will tell you that something terrible is about to happen, and that only he can stop it. Ask for an explanation, and he will tell you that a new God War is going to be started if nothing is done, and that this will cause Guthix to return to RuneScape and destroy it. You will ask him how he knows all this, and he will tell you that he has lived through the last God War, and that he knows what wars are like and what could lead to one. After asking how he could have witnessed the God Wars, he will tell you that he is a dragon rider and can never age, but he can still die in combat or by a disease. Curse of Dragons Finding the Sword Ask him what you can do to help, and he will tell you that he needs his sword, the Curse of Dragons, which he lost during a raid of Saradominist knights when he still lived in Dareeyak. He will ask you if you know where that is, and, if you completed Desert Treasure, you will say yes, but if you didn't he will tell you to complete the Desert Treasure quest first to get to know the locations. After telling you the location, he will give you the Amulet of Lassar, an amulet that belongs to David’s family. Without the amulet equipped, you will not be able to find the sword. Dareeyak Go to the ruins north of Edgeville with the amulet of Lassar equipped and dig at random places in the ruins with a spade, eventually you will dig in the right spot and an Ancient Spirit should appear, it is level 120 and uses magic, with protect from magic on it shouldn’t be much of a challenge, but without it it’s almost impossible, since his magic hits 20 every time, guaranteed. After defeating the spirit you should obtain the Curse of Dragons. Guruk Zamora Return to David of Lassar and give him the sword, he will now tell you that he also needs his dragon Guruk, but that he was slain during the God Wars. He will tell you to find the skeleton of the dragon and try to reanimate it with an old spell that only Zamorak knew, and which he doesn't know. Ask him how you’re supposed to use the spell if you don’t know it, and he will tell you that Zamorak, before he became a god, had a child, called Zamora, who probably knows the spell. Finding Terrova He will then tell you that Zamora, unlike her father, is not evil and loves to help people and is currently aiding new people in making fire, cutting wood, and fishing on Tutorial Island. He will also tell you that she changed her name to Bryanna, so that no one would recognize her as Zamorak's daughter. Ask him how to get to Tutorial Island, and he will tell you that the man that teleported you here from Tutorial Island, Terrova, might be able to teleport you back. You will then comment that Terrova is probably still on Tutorial Island, but David will say that Terrova can’t spend all of his time in that small building, and must have a house with a bed somewhere on RuneScape. He will then tell you to ask a friend of Terrova to help. The Lumbridge Guide Speak to Phileas, the Lumbridge Guide. He will tell you that he knows where Terrova lives, but that his friend probably wants to be left alone. Tell him that the fate of RuneScape depends on you, and that you must speak to him. After a long conversation Phileas will finally accept and tell you that he lives on Lunar Isle, with the Moon Clan. Terrova's house Speak to Selene on Lunar Isle (requires completion of Talking Forest) and she will summon a normal looking wooden door in the middle of the village, try to open it, but it will be locked. Pick-lock the door (requires 80 thieving) and walk through (if you fail magic will teleport you to the southern corner of the island. Fight with Terrova Once inside speak to Terrova, and he will be surprised and attack you, he is level 87 and uses melee and magic, but do not underestimate him, he hits 30s with both melee and magic, so it is recommended to safe-spot him with protect from magic on. After almost completely killing him (his hp bar will be completely red) he will ask you what you want, and you will tell him that you just want him to teleport you to Tutorial Island. He will tell you that he has never actually done this before, and that he will read through his books to find the spell, he will tell you to return in about an hour. The Spell After an hour of waiting (you can do other things in the mean time) return to Terrova and ask him if he’s found anything. He will say that he might have found the spell, but that he isn't certain it will work. He will then tell you that he also needs some items for the spell: some Jelly, 1 evil tree kindling, and your own bones. Jelly Return to David of Lassar and ask him if he knows anything about jelly. He will tell you that a good friend of his, called Ibrek, summons warriors made of jelly for fun. Ask him where Ibrek is and he will tell you that Ibrek lives in a cave in a cloud in another dimension, and that he has no idea how to get there. Go to Draynor Manor and into the Killer Watt Portal, there should be a frozen gate there, cast a fire wave on it to melt the frost and then enter it. You will appear in a cave full of level 67 Jelly warriors and a man called Ibrek, talk to him and he will let you kill his servants if you give him 28 chocolate cakes. Give him the cakes and fight jelly warriors until they drop jelly. The Rest To obtain your own bones, simply get yourself killed in one way or another and teleport back to the location where you died to pick up your bones. The kindling is obtained by chopping down the roots of evil trees located around RuneScape, and the soft clay can be obtained any way you like: by making it yourself or by buying it. The Teletab Bring all the “ingredients” back to Terrova and he will transform it into a Tutorial Island Teletab. Break the tab and you will be teleported to the house on tutorial island where you first started. Walk through the door and speak to Bryanna (note that there is no one on Tutorial Island, due to the reason that players don’t start their game on a members server, when you try to log in a non-members server, it will say you are in a members only area). Bryanna After speaking with her you will tell her that you know her real name is Zamora, and you will ask her if you know a spell that could resurrect the dead. Zamora will tell you that she does know of such a spell, but that it involves so many things that it is almost too complicated to be used successfully. Tell her that you’re ready for it, and she will tell you that you need a Magic level of 80, a Prayer level of 80, a Strength level of 80, and a Defence level of 80. If you have all these levels she will tell you that you need 60 Body runes and 60 Mind runes. God Wars Dungeon Go to the God Wars Dungeon and to the west you should see the skeleton of a big dragon. Cast the spell on the dragon by right clicking on it and clicking “cast spell” and it will turn into a massive white dragon with two heads. It will teleport away, and you should return to David of Lassar. The War David will thank you for getting his sword and his dragon and he will say that he is now ready to fight. Ask him if you can do more, and he will explain to you about the next God War. He will tell you that after Zamorak defeated Zaros in battle, the different gods, who still walked the land at that time, started taking over different parts of RuneScape, this obviously lead to a lot of conflicts and fighting over land, and because the gods could still interact with things on RuneScape, many unthinkable things happened. After hundreds of battles Guthix woke from his sleep, and the gods were sent to the God Realm, then, the Edicts of Guthix were created, which stated that no one was allowed to start another God War, and if it did happen, RuneScape, together with all its occupants, would be destroyed. Safe Area He will tell you that in case Guthix does destroy RuneScape, there needs to be a safe area, maybe on another world. You will tell him that during a quest you found out something about the Portal of Life, also known as the World Gate. He will ask you if you know its current location, you will respond with no, and he will ask you to look for it. You will tell him that you have no idea where it is, and he will say that he might have a book somewhere about the World Gate, and he will tell you to come back in 20 minutes. The World Gate Go back to David of Lassar after 20 minutes and speak with him, he will tell you that Guthix was the one who created the World Gate, and that the two times he opened it, he placed it in what is now called Deathland, but was once, before the War of the World Gate in the First Age, a land rich in resources and creatures. He will tell you to investigate the land. Deathland Go to the North-East of Rellekka and cross the stones (requires 80 Agility) to reach Deathland, which is full of rotten dryads. Kill rotten dryads (level 95, uses melee, must be finished by a lit torch) (requires 78 Slayer) until one of them drops the Key of balance, which is the key to the World Gate. Now walk to the western corner of the island and use a spade on the pile of dirt, which should uncover the World Gate. Into the World Gate Use the Key of balance on the World Gate and it should open with a bright green glow. Enter the World Gate and you will appear in a strange dimension, you will tell yourself to tell David about what you found out and you will automatically step back into the portal. Telling David Go back to David of Lassar in Contego and tell him about your discovery. He will tell you that he will make sure that everybody goes into this new world, but he will ask if you can make sure that its safe, and if not, get rid of whatever is making it dangerous. Clearing the Dimension Step back into the World Gate and you will see some Rift beasts (level 130), kill them and go over the bridge, kill the rift beasts here as well and once you have killed them all return to David of Lassar and tell him the world should now be safe. He will tell you that he will lead the citizens into the portal, but that you must still prevent the Edicts of Guthix from being broken by Saradominists and Zamorakians. The Armies of Zamorak David will tell you that the armies of Zamorak are most likely already crossing the southern see, and that you must prevent them from going on land, either by using violence or by talking to them. Go to Port Sarim and ask ____ if he can bring you to sea (after completing Dragon Slayer) and meet the Zamorakians, he will tell you that he will only do it if you pay him 500k, because he will risk his life for this. Accept and he will take you out to sea. At Sea After some travelling you will confront a Zamorakian Battleship. Grab a rope and use it on the pole in the middle of your ship, then swing on the rope and you should swing to the Zamorakian Battleship. Speak with the Zamorakian Captain and he will ask you what you are doing on his ship. You will explain to him that if they attack RuneScape Guthix will destroy everything that ever existed in the world. The captain will respond that Zamorak has already created a realm for them to stay in and that they can rebuild RuneScape after it is destroyed, he will attack you, together with 6 Zamorakian Pirates (the captain is level 106 and the pirates level 23, they all use melee). After you killed all the pirates larger Zamorakian Battleships show up and a few pirates knock you out. In Prison You will wake up in a prison on one of the Battleships. After waiting for a while you will see the ship starting to rock and shouting on the deck. Then the wall next to you will break and David of Lassar will fly into your prison on Guruk, his dragon. Many pirates will attack, and you have to hold off several waves of pirates together with David of Lassar (level 304, melee), and Guruk (level 450, Dragon fire and Melee). If you or David of Lassar or Guruk die during the battle, the pirates will knock you out and you will appear back in the prison together with David and Guruk until you fight the waves again, you will not lose anything. Escape Once you defeated all the pirates go upstairs with David of Lassar and talk to him, he will tell you to get on the dragon, click ‘ride’ dragon and you and David will fly away on Guruk. On the way David will tell you that he got every citizen of RuneScape to get into the world, and that they discovered that the world was actually larger than it seemed. He will tell you that he got all the warriors to unite to the south of Falador and that you and him must get there as soon as possible. The Final Battle The screen will go black and you will appear in front of hundreds of knights, guards, heroes, warriors, etc. and David of Lassar will stand next to you. In front of you you will see armies of dark knights, demons, imps, and dragons. The battle will start and the warriors will start fighting each other. Through the battle the ground starts shaking and trees start falling David will tell you to that Guthix is starting the destruction and that you kill the general so that the armies might retreat and Guthix will stop. Run through the black knights until you reach Rrustyl Snarh, a level 590 elder demon that uses magic, melee and ranged. Protect from magic is recommended as his magic can hit up to 50. The demon will switch between the three protection prayers every 10 seconds, so use a variety of combat styles. After you defeated him the black knights will retreat and the ground will stop shaking, the trees will go back to normal. Finishing Up Celebration Everybody will start celebrating and David of Lassar will tell you how great you were and that RuneScape thanks you for what you did. He will tell you to return to his house for a reward, you will now appear back in the normal world and you can now see other players again, the warriors will have left. Getting Your Reward Go back to Contego and speak with David of Lassar, he will thank you again and give you your reward, he will also tell you about his secret organization called the Order of the Dragon Riders and grant you access to the headquarters of the ODR. Quest complete! Reward * 5 Quest Points * * * * * * * 2 experience lamps granting in any skill above level 30 * The ability to buy and wield Dragon sawblades * Increased access to the Contego Slayer Dungeon * Access to the ODR headquarters. Category:Rework